


Cupcakes and Champagne

by happy97together



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cupcakes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy97together/pseuds/happy97together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen还不想起床。今天是离30而更近向40岁的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupcakes and Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559571) by [brittaniethekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniethekid/pseuds/brittaniethekid). 



Jensen不想起床。今天是离30而更近向40岁的一天，Jensen想得抖了抖。他拉上被单盖着自己的头，决定无视这个问题就算他再也不出这被窝。突然，他听到门被打开的声响以及获得重量级的两狗一人的翻滚轰炸。Jensen抱怨着，听到那能让他微笑的招牌笑声。当Jared拉开被单，光照耀在他的脸上时，脸仅离Jensen的脸几英寸。

“生日快乐，你藏在这里干嘛？”Jared亲吻Jensen的鼻尖后说道。

Jensen抱怨更多并想要从Jared那里扯回被单，双脚却也得到了狗狗们的踩踏。Jared把它们赶了出去，关上了门后微笑着躺在了Jensen的身旁，而Jensen只是回报了他一个瞪视。

“我发现跟去年相比你今天更加坏脾气了，但是我为你准备了些东西。”Jared拿起了有着可口的巧克力糖霜，粉红小蜡烛的纸杯蛋糕。Jared从口袋里掏出打火机点亮了蜡烛，递到Jensen面前，带着期望的样子，“好啦，许个愿望吧。”

~*~

Jensen离开床只为了喝每日要喝的咖啡。当他靠在料理台呷着第二杯咖啡时，他发现了另一个纸杯蛋糕。位于厨房吧台上,绿色的蜡烛已点亮。Jensen咪着双眼寻找奇迹般消失的Jared.

第三个纸杯蛋糕有着蓝色蜡烛而且是在浴室柜上等待着出浴的Jensen。他吹熄了蜡烛把它放在了那里，肚子还满是上两个的甜腻，但无法阻挡自己微笑，他没有明说。

第四个纸杯蛋糕是在衣柜里，位于运动衫上。Jensen设想那是个暗示。第五个纸杯蛋糕与一瓶水在健身房里的迷你冰箱里等待着他。Jared已经在里面举重着，并在Dean瞪他时嘟哝出笑声。

纸杯蛋糕交叉交错出现一整天，在屋子里的任何角落。Jensen开始担心Jared明显地对他的生活十分了解，甚至往坏去怀疑：Jared在跟踪他或是Jensen该死的容易被猜到。他开始沿着柜台收集纸杯蛋糕，每一个闪亮的彩色蜡烛都让他感觉更老，尽管其出自善意。

 

傍晚到来，而Jensen已好几小时没看到Jared了。他开始担心，因为虽然房子很大，Jared依然十分庞大。可能，Jensen想，岁月终于逮到我，而我终是衰老了。当他拐进厨房找点水喝，他发现压在一张纸条上的第三十个纸杯蛋糕，蜡烛早已被点亮，而蜡泪缓缓流下。他抽出那纸条，在蜡迹斑斑的纸上读到他要在十五分钟内和Jared在他们喜欢的牛排餐厅碰面。他发出牢骚并奔去准备，不超过20分钟已到达那地点，释出气紧张地望着交通警察。

当Jared看见Jensen时，他灿烂地笑着，在已布置好的桌旁向他挥手。餐厅本身有点隐秘，灯光低暮，装饰华丽红艳，而牛排像似黄油般融入舌里。今晚，探身进入蜡烛，香槟与蚀刻的水晶长笛所装饰的气氛。当Jensen坐下时感到一点儿疲倦，而同等的好奇心与惶恐失措的挣扎支配着他的头脑。

当他看到菜单时，他发现第三十一个的纸杯蛋糕，这次配以两支银色蜡烛，未点亮的。他抬头无奈地看着Jared，但Jared只说了 “甜点，Jensen。”便把自己埋入自己的菜单中。

他们像平常一样吃完晚餐，唯一不同的只是在他们嘴里的香醇香槟酒。在职员收走他们的盘子后，Jensen靠着椅背，对一肚子的食物和愉快感到满足，Jared轻推那纸杯蛋糕给Jensen，用桌上的烛火点亮小蜡烛。

“今晚的最后一个愿望，Man。许愿吧。”

Jensen只希望这夜晚快点过去，对Jared的努力让今天变得有意义而感到愧疚。他叹气后咧嘴笑开，决定要为Jared许个愿望让他的脸颊热热的。这终究还是他的生日。没有什么更好的庆祝方式了。他吹熄蜡烛，坐回椅子上，微笑地望着Jared。

“你不吃吗？”  
“我肚子已经被之前的牛排与纸杯蛋糕填满啦。我还没达到你那对甜食疯狂的程度。”  
“就吃嘛，Jensen。”Jared叹气说。

Jensen迁就他，大大咬了一口，想要快速地配着水以更利于吞下，但被蛋糕里内的东西嗑着了牙齿。他从他嘴里扯出了一个戒指，在水杯里清洁了戒指上蛋糕与糖霜，再拿到烛光下查看。那戒指看起来就像是Dean所带的戒指但是更简约--只是个银圈，翻转它，他发现在戒指背面雕刻着Jared的锥形字迹，Always（永远）。

一阵情感冲击着他，他紧张得想吐，同时想要跑走，尖叫。那该死的是一个誓盟戒 -- 一个订婚戒。Jensen瞪大眼睛抬头望着Jared，深呼吸让自己冷静下来。Jared给出了一个小小的微笑，盯着桌面，双眸在烛光下闪耀着，手瞎弄着桌布。Jensen决定不去反抗他的应对机制，并脱口而出，“说真的，你就像个女孩似的。”

Jared眯着眼抬头看，“真的？可是是我在这儿单膝下跪，所以你才是女孩儿。”

“你才没有单膝下…” Jensen被Jared单膝下跪的行为呛到。他发出近乎疯狂的傻笑和注意到餐厅出奇的安静，或只是他完全听不到耳边的声响。

Jared握起Jensen的手，拿起戒指并抵在Jensen指尖上。Jared望进Jensen的眼里，给他一个小小的微笑，深深的吸了一口气。“Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?（你愿意嫁给我吗？）”

Jensen不能动弹，甚至无法呼吸。他凝视着Jared，想着关于所知道的Jared与他所不知道的。高大，精瘦肌肉，松软的头发配上俏皮双眼与调皮的酒窝笑容。满脑装的是恶作剧，粗俗笑话，希望和梦想。全都让Jensen深深全所未有地爱着。

他吞下所有的惶恐，下定了决心。他犹记Chris曾对他说他必须多尝试泡泡外的生活，活出自己。Jensen认为这会是一个很好的机会，他滑动手指戴上了戒指，凑近并脸贴着Jared的脸颊，轻语道，“Yes。（我愿意）”


End file.
